


Maybe Just Half a Yoohoo More

by nightvesper



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvesper/pseuds/nightvesper
Summary: Merton doesn't want Tommy to leave the lair with a blizzard raging outside.Someone suggested the song "Baby, It's Cold Outside" to me as a Tommy/Merton holiday prompt so I wrote this drabble for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to use actual lyrics as lines so credit to the song writer.

 

“But you’ll freeze out there!”

“If I run I can make it home in sixty seconds,” Tommy objected, staring out into the blizzard.

“Anything could happen in sixty seconds, Tommy! Frostbite, a yeti, Santa’s evil brother.”

“My mother will be worried...”

Merton raised an eyebrow. “I’ll call her.”

“People might think - ”

“It’s up to your _knees_ out there!”

Tommy’s resistance faded as Merton pressed against him. “I don’t have any pajamas.”

“You won’t need them,” Merton said, running his fingers through Tommy’s hair and brushing one over his ear.

Tommy grinned wolfishly. “At least I can say that I tried."

 

 


End file.
